Morningstars mutant
by fandomwriter07
Summary: At the age of 4 Sam was a part of an experiment, which made her become a mutant by Strucker. At the age of 15, Sam flees away from Strucker to live her life. When Jim starts working for Strucker, he finds out that Sam is a mutant that Magneto wants. Strucker orders Jim to find Sam in order to protect her. Two years later Mycroft finds Sam on the streets and asks her to work for hi
1. chapter 1

I was sitting up on a very uncomfortable black couch. My eyes swept around the room taking in the unfamiliar walls.

I slowly and quietly stood up from the couch and walked around the house. I heard three men talking quietly behind what appeared to be an office door. I wasn't quite sure what they were talking about. I heard footsteps coming closer to the door. I stepped back and tried to run back to the couch quickly. That is until one of the men suddenly gripped on to my wrist. I let out a scream and the man covered my mouth. "Don't make another sound." he tells me.

I nodded quickly and was taken back to the room I woke up in. Once he left the room, I heard the door lock.

"Dammit." I thought to myself. I wish I knew how to get the hell out of here.

I sat on the couch looking for any escape routes. The room was small and it didn't have any windows or emergency escape doors. Which meant for now, I was locked in. Then I got hungry, which in movies and tv shows, this was the part where I would escape. No really, I was starving.

Just then, I heard shouting from the other side of the door. I tried to find a hiding spot before anyone came looking for me. I summoned a cabinet in front of me. I stood up and placed it along side the wall. Then out of no where I summoned two bars to place on the ceiling.

I climbed on top of the cabinet and crawled through the bars, my legs wrapped around the bars behind me as I gripped the bars in front of me.

"Where is Jim Moriarty?" a man asked calmly.

"I'm not sure, he said he went somewhere." another man replied.

I suddenly heard the sound of someone crashing into the wall. I saw two men burst into my room. They looked around trying to find something. As they exited the room, I jumped down and tried to escape.

When I left the room I was suddenly facing the two men that just exited the same room. The tall man had a very confused look on his face and his partner had that same look as well.

"What are you doing here?" the tall man asked.

"Could ask you the same thing." I replied to him.

"I asked you first." He commented.

"I asked you second." I commented. He sighed heavily.

"Then let me ask you, have you seen my brother Mycroft?" He asked impatiently.

I looked at him shocked. I had no idea he was the person I was searching for.

"As a matter of fact I have." I told him.

"Then tell me where is he." He demanded.

I handed him a slip of paper, "Follow these directions and you will soon find him." I told him, hopefully he listened.

I walked out of the house and to the nearest motel. I made my way to the motel and bought a room for the night. Tomorrow I head out to Las Angeles, where I am soon to be hired as a new detective. I was sad that I had to leave again, but Mycroft told me after this mission I wasn't going to be safe anymore.

A/N: Hello, I hoped you enjoyed my story. Please vote or comment. If you have any ideas you want to see later in the story feel free to comment :)


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I rushed to get to my car. Once I got in my red kia forte, I drove off to the airport. Which took forever since there was major construction on the highway.

I ran inside the airport, thank god Mycroft bought me a ticket, or I would have waited in a very long line and possibly miss my flight. I walked fast and entered the plane. Quickly I took a seat near the front of the plane.

Speed walking as fast as my long legs could take me, I quickly took a seat near the front of the plane.

Looking out of the window I was thinking about how things will change. My job will be very different since I'm working for LAPD. Instead of working as a field agent, I'm now working as a homicidal detective.

My job will be very different now that I'm working for the LAPD as a homicidal detective, instead of the field agent I've been so comfortable with.

Especially since Mycroft told me to change my name. I didn't like the fact that I had to change everything about my self all over again, but he told me that by doing this I would be safe.

It's now been eleven hours and the plane finally lands. I hopped up from my seat and exit out to get my luggage. I got to the line.

After eleven hours of stale filtered air the plane finally lands. I took a quick glance out of the window to see the heat waves rolling across the desert I now found myself in. I sighed, hopping up from my seat and exiting through a gust of wind to the grey tunnel leading to my luggage. The conveyor belt was surrounded by impatient tourists tapping their feet against the waxed tiles.

The impatient tourists finally got their luggage and stormed off. Once I was getting my luggage, I walked out into the hot summer night.

I walked to the coordinates that Mycroft gave me. I looked around to see the tall buildings. The city lights were bright, but I loved London's better. Maybe its because I am used to living in London.

I stopped at a sign that said San Pedro apartments. The apartment buildings were huge and looked very nice to live in. I made sure these were the coordinates that Mycroft sent me. Which they were.

I walked through the gates and to the office building. As I entered the office, there was an elderly lady sitting at the desk. I came to a stop right in front of her desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked me.

"Yes, I called ahead, my name is Sky Evans, to buy an apartment." I told her.

She looked through the files and nodded. She handed me the keys to my new apartment.

I walked out of the office and went back in my car. I looked at the keys to see which apartment is mine. I drove off to find the apartment number 500.

Once I found the number, I parked in an empty space. I got out and walked up the stairs to the third floor.

Walking inside I see the living room and kitchen. I walked around the living room, the wall colors were caramel. Which was a nice color and the kitchen wall color is the same color as the living room. The floors were cherry hardwood. There was no furniture in the living room as of yet and the kitchen only had the basics.

Sitting on the kitchen counter was a note from Mycroft. I walked over to the letter and started reading,

Dear Samantha Evans,

Hope you got to this location safely. You may redecorate your new home anyway you like it. I have erased your old credit card for safety purposes, but I have bought you a new one under your new name.

Stay safe and update me later,

M.H

After reading the letter, I ripped it up and threw it away.

I turned to see a white huge staircase. I walked up the stairs to see one bedroom and one bathroom.

I walked inside the bedroom and it was a medium size room. The walls were white. The floors were carpet, which was soft. There was no furniture, but luckily there was a window seat.

I walked over to the window seat and saw the city lights, which were very calming to look at. I sat down on the window seat and my eyes fluttered closed.


	3. Chapter 3

-Dream sequence-

Everything was moving fast. I couldn't keep up with what was going on. All I could see was frame after frame, pictures crossing my vision like a movie in fast forward, but I couldn't press pause.

I started running trying to keep up with at least one of the frames. As I got closer to one of them, it stopped moving. It appeared to have the shape of a star with faint words written on it. I started to trace the image with my hand at the same time trying to commit the image to memory.

"I've seen this before." I whispered to myself.

Just then another image popped into the frame. This time it was black clouds forming all around me. The air started to get colder and colder, leaving frost on the ground. Just then everything went pitch black,

-End of dream-

I bolted up on the window seat as I heard a light thunk on the carpet. I looked over to see a little circle with a little star inside. I picked up the object and tried to read the words, but I couldn't.

I looked over to see the time, it read, 9:42 am.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly to myself.

Realizing that I'm about to be late. I ran downstairs to my suitcase and pulled out a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, black boots, and a leather jacket. I realized that the object was still in my hand, so I just shoved it in my pocket rushing to the bathroom and putting my long pink hair into a cute bun. I grabbed my glasses and sprinted to my car.

Jumping into my car, I drove off at the speed of light to the police station. Behind me, I heard cop sirens start up. I mentally started cursing to myself. Not stopping, I finally saw the police station.

Skidding in front of the entrance. I hopped out of the car. The police officer who chased me pulled me to the side.

"Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going?" The officer asked.

"Fast enough for you not to catch me." I replied in a perky yet sarcastic manner.

LUCIFER'S POV

I saw a red Kia Forte going faster than the speed of light turning into the parking lot.

I bent down a little to see who the hell was driving the car. What I saw surprised me, a woman driving.

"Well damn, that woman is fast." I purred quietly to myself.

As she got out of the car, I looked her up and down, and i've got to say she was pretty damn hot.

Her hair was in a pink messy bun. Her eyes sparkled blue in the sunshine paired with black square glasses that sat gently on her nose. She had on a white v- neck shirt, long black boots, dark blue jeans, and a leather jacket. I never seen a women pull off a leather jacket and looked this hot.

"Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going?" Mark from the office asked.

"Fast enough for you not to catch me." She replied with so much sarcasm it was dripping.

Dan and I both snickered quietly looking down.

"Now ma'am, you don't need to get an attitude with me." Mark told her, "Now, can you tell me your name miss?"

"Skye Evans." She told him seriously.

As soon as she said her name, I froze before starting to walk over.

"Mark, I've got this. Go do whatever you were doing before." I ordered him. He nodded quickly and walked away, "So you're Skye Evans." I growled at her, looking her up and down again.

"And you are?" She asked confused.

"Lucifer." I purred, "You know, like the devil."

"Don't tell me, it's God given." she chuckled lightly walking past me.

For once I was speechless, which has never happened to me before. As she walked past me her hips swung side to side, taunting me.

I followed her inside and pointed her toward the office.

SKYE POV A/N: Sam changed her name to Skye to better protect herself.

I opened the door to the small office. The office had one medium sized desk with papers sprawled all over it. There's one chair placed in the center of the desk. The walls were plain and white, it was easy to tell that a man worked in here.

"Hello, I'm Skye Evans." I greeted to them politely, "I'm here for a job interview."

"Skye Evans? Wasn't she on our list to hire?" One of the men asked.

The other man looked through the files of who they were hiring.

"She is." The two men turned toward Lucifer. "Lucifer you will be working with Skye Evans." The man told him calmly. The first man turned towards me,"Also if you have any questions, please come by and ask, the names Kyle and this is Rick." Nodding respectively.

I looked over at Lucifer then back at the men. I sighed knowing that if I argued, I would no longer have this job, and I am not risking that. Mycroft helped me get this job and I don't need to destroy this opportunity.

"You may need this." Rick said as he handed me a cell phone device.

I nodded and thanked him. I left the room following Lucifer.

3rd person Pov:

Lucifer showed Skye where everything was. When they toured the office, Lucifer showed where her's was.

They stepped in a large office, Skye looked around, she saw a medium sized brown desk. The desk was nicely clean with nothing on it.

Near the desk was a black rolly chair. She came around and sat in looking at the empty space around it.

"So, how do you like it?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't like it." She started, "I love it." She grinned.

"Don't scare me like that! I worked hard to get you this office." He told her.

She looked a little shocked, but hid it well.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." She told him kindly.

Just then the cell phone rang. Skye picked up quickly.

"Detective Evans speaking." She went into serious mode.

"Murder at, 120 S Los Angeles St." The officer formally told her before hanging up.

Lucifer and Skye drove off quickly to the scene.


End file.
